zimfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dr. Anonymous1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Invader ZIM Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Most Horrible X-Mas Ever page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Teneery (Talk) 20:47, December 12, 2011 Need Access for Maintenance You can change those pages anytime you want until you're registered user. Edit them if you want. And thank you for your help on wiki :) Teneery 05:19, December 13, 2011 (UTC) what???? :/ the zim and gir pages are locked??? Selena <3 22:28, December 13, 2011 (UTC) thanks!! :) haha!!! no im not an administrator.. but i do love invader zi and im trying to get as many badges as i can. but whenever i go to zim or gir it alays works. or im just not really paying attention to it!! haha CREEPYYY well thats scary (about the doctor who thing).... but its just something about space and aliens that i love!!!!!! anything that has to do with aliens, space, stars, planets ANYTHING i absolutly love. me, my mom, and my grandma all love space. my grandma accually works for NASA. she builds the rocket parts. i have seen a real rocket!! :) heheheh........ well i have never been to euroupe or asia.. i think you beat me!!! :P 6th SERIOUSLY?? im in 6th. I can't believe you're falling for all the hogwash Lena is feeding you! XD PrimusGod 00:20, December 14, 2011 (UTC) It's the way she's typing it to you. And, you also have to look at the context she's giving you, as well as how she's presenting it to you. She's only in the sixth grade (hence why she types as she does), but it appears the main focus of her edits is to gain badges. That's the mind set of many people editing here, and because of that it often encourages a, eh, bad mindset. She may like space and aliens as she says, but when she talks about her grandmother, it throws me off. NASA really hasn't been producing any new rocket material for a while now. And it's not actually people that build the materials; it's machines. Though my skepticism is justified, at least she didn't brag about going to any foreign countries! Hehe. PrimusGod 20:21, December 14, 2011 (UTC) An English teacher once told me, "As you grow older, you learn how to separate how you talk from how you type." It's definitely showing in how Lena types. X: Still, I would be sort of wary with what she tells you. Kids her age want to impress others, and I doubt they wouldn't think to fabricate or tell a white lie once in a while. PrimusGod 20:41, December 14, 2011 (UTC) its not like i mean to spell like that..... :*( and my grandma does work for nasa. find her and you will know.... :( hi hi! your nice:) OH MY GOSH!! your so nice!!!! :) my friend wants to talk to you i guess.... Hello im Alicia :] ummmm.......... i 4got wht 2 say nvm.. :P she is my bff she is moving soon :((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( it sucks YEEEEEEEEEEAH i dnt wnt 2 move :( from: Alicia XD American sign language. I teach deaf and mute students. PrimusGod 10:47, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Coach Walrus is a female. Dunno why you decided to change her to male. PrimusGod 10:49, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh, about the badges thing. What I do is make an edit a day to conserve the amount of edits there are still left on the wiki without vandalism. That way you can get the "Zim's Devotion" badge, which requires you to edit every day for a certain amount of days. Also, it keeps the hassle of trying to go through your source-increasing text edits down. PrimusGod 11:02, December 15, 2011 (UTC) No problem! Blog commenting also counts as an edit (though you probably already know this!). It was in the design specifications. It was Jhonen's intent to make her sound like a morbidly obese man, though it was clearly stated that she was female by Jhonen. In the DVD commentary as well, and in this very weird book I bought: here . It's probably one of the most awkward things I've read, too. There's some stuff in there from this wiki as well, I'm guessing, though it's phrased differently. I contacted Aaron about it, too, and he said the same about the gender. It's still funny to see sites get her gender wrong. PrimusGod 23:15, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Have to do your research! Animation w/SW requires knowledge of characters in Invader Zim. As for Alex; Aaron Alexovich. PrimusGod 23:42, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunately, no. ;) I contacted him for a B+W Sketch Commission, involving Invader Zim specifically. Kind of hit off from there. xD PrimusGod 23:51, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, I guess that didn't really answer your question. XD He has a website; you can contact him here, though I'm not oblidged to give you the personal e-mail address he shared with me. PrimusGod 23:56, December 15, 2011 (UTC) thanks. im upset too!! Your nice :) but i have her number!! she is moving to Arizona so its not very far away from me! but still.. ;) Oh! Haha, I guess you could say that! It got a bit... personal, to put it best. Don't want to say anything too revealing, laugh out loud. I got a cute chuckle out of your joke! :) PrimusGod 08:22, December 16, 2011 (UTC) i know i know... still. Selena <3 15:24, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I've seen the ad as well. I went ape-slag over it. And I figured Invader Zim hadn't been taken off air when I saw it airing like a week after my original blog post. I guess they were switching schedules. I just can't wait until we're done with Mopiness of Doom. All the fans will scream when Soapy Waffles shows it.PrimusGod 20:58, December 19, 2011 (UTC) (Gack, sorry, was looking for some pelts to buy) Well, when we were visiting in California for a convention, I happened to find Vasquez himself. At the time, I was really into the JTHM series since 1997. He looked WAY different from any picture I'd seen of him online, laugh out loud. This was around, oh, 2000 (?) at the time. He had sort of a creepy demeanor about him. We enjoyed conversation, and were talking about his works when he brought up Invader Zim. At that time, I'd never even heard of it (hell, I don't think anyone has, because it probably wasn't released yet, laugh out loud). I didn't really get to see much concept art, either. He just sketched a bunch of quick, quality sketches to show me the basics of the characters. Hence, contact, amazement, friendship, and more. California has the best to offer. PrimusGod 21:10, December 19, 2011 (UTC) DEFINITELY like Mr. Burton. Though everyone still has their doubts about how Poe died... ;) I don't live in California. I only visited there for a con. I'm hoping to be able to go to the DoomCON in 2012. I hate using text speak, hehe. Reminds me of the kids I teach. PrimusGod 21:20, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Basically signing the letters like 'wtf' or 'lol'. It shows mostly in their writing. Ugh. PrimusGod 21:23, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Hehe, I guess someone didn't like having their talk page cherry popped. That, or they just don't like me, but that's impossible, since I don't even know them. PrimusGod 05:22, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Requires- Categorizing I think the main idea is good, and I will think on it in few days, I promise I will try to do something with it. If you'll have other suggestions and ideas, please share. Thank you! Teneery 11:08, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I made an eg. of what you were saying with "Facts" from Germs: Facts of Doom Pop culture references *When Zim watches the video in the beginning, the issue with germs being able to kill off and stop an alien invasion is a reference to the H.G. Wells novel, War of the Worlds, where the Martians are killed by simple bacteria. *MacMeatie's is a fairly obvious parody of McDonald's. *In the movie, when one of the scientists is discussing about evacuating people to a homebase and live on the stars, he could be referencing the novel When Worlds Collide, where humanity evacuates Earth and live somewhere else in space. Trivia of Doom *After the pig leaves Zim's house, a motorcycle sound can be heard. *This episode marks the first time that Zim has mentioned his Squeedily-Spooch, the superorgan that members of the Irken race have. *A game, titled 'In-Sanitation' is available on Nick.com, based on this episode. http://nicktoons.nick.com/games/iz_insanitation.html *NanoZIM andGerms were originally supposed to air as a pair. However, Dark Harvest and Bestest Friend were deemed too twisted to be aired together, so the partners were switched. *The scientist seen in the movie is seen throughout the series, most notably in Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom, in which he sentences Dib to a lifetime in the Crazy House for Boys. Things You Might Have Missed *Jhonen Vasquez and Steve Ressel are sitting in MacMeatie's. They also have the script for the first episode on the table. *In this episode, Zim is shown with four fingers. But in most other episodes he is shown with only three fingers. (more Animation errors than this?) *There was a poster in the MacMeatie's restaurant that read "JUST SAY YES". *Zim's Computer said that he would have a free five-second demo, though the demo actually lasted almost twenty seconds. Animation Errors *The man sitting in the lounge chair didn't have legs. *After the scene when Zim closes the door to get away from GIR, his PAK's colors were reversed. So... It would be looking like this? This is what you had in mind? (I'm also not sure if I correctly assigned each fact) Teneery 08:18, December 31, 2011 (UTC) hi hi Re: Rollbacks The categories were erased because they are not categories used for any other articles, so they're just kind of miscellaneous and not needed. For example, "Zim's sidekicks" is a more specific category that would only apply to one or two articles. In general, it's best to stick with more basic categories that can be applied to a lot of articles. Dykeatron 01:05, January 1, 2012 (UTC) No problem. And yes, I do happen to be a fan of Doctor Who. I've only edited the wiki a couple times, though. Oh nooo, that has happened before in the past to random pages. Since you put them back up they might not try to do it again. We can always consider locking the pages if they become victims of frequent vandalization, but until then don't worry about it. Thanks for fixing that, by the way. Dykeatron 21:46, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Organizing I think the template is fine. I guess we can start editing in this way and we will see what other people say on that. Teneery 08:25, January 1, 2012 (UTC) At first, I thought I was going to be disappointed by how you guys were organizing the Facts of Doom section. Though, I'm pleased to say I like how it was done! PrimusGod 09:08, January 1, 2012 (UTC) It seems to have only been a one day and a half thing, because my internet is back on. Apparently my mother's bank account was in error or something. PrimusGod 12:07, January 5, 2012 (UTC) That just threw my smile into the dumps. I insert my sad face here. PrimusGod 21:28, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Insert picking up my tossed smile here. PrimusGod 22:08, January 5, 2012 (UTC) It's the only effective way to weed out the imbeciles from those who don't really have a chance of survival in the real world but think they do anyways so they graduate school. PrimusGod 22:20, January 5, 2012 (UTC) You never told me you were an Administrator on the Irken Empire Wiki. ;3; I would have suggested we rage upon the youngings of the Wiki a long time ago. PrimusGod 02:45, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Request for promotion I hope you got my response on your blog. Sorry for that, my computer now wants to work with me on wiki just from time to time, but a t least for now I can write something on somebody's talk page. I'm really sorry for that. Teneery 07:53, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I know, Doctor; you must not have heard the joking tone in my message. I know how to handle my powers. ;p I had to deal with someone named Blackrockshotermoon, who after repeated warnings, continued to use another's character in her stories without permission. I gave her the banhammer for three days since I warned her over three times to stop. She had a fit but got over it afterwards. That's probably about one of the only times I've had to ban someone, other than InvaderPD, who got pissy with me after she lost her Administrative rights, and I had to ban her for harassment/swearing/just being plain mean. Dell-Taco, I had to as well, because PD was using her account to troll. Then there's the Anonymous vandals... PrimusGod 14:47, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Unfortunately, I do not. If she did, though, that's great, but she's not a Bureaucrat, so she cannot change my ranking. The last Bureaucrat to log on to here was MasterM. Which was around September. It's a shame to see Bureaucrats basically 'give up' or lose interest in something like this. If anything, Teneery and Dykeatron deserve to have Bureaucrat rights. PrimusGod 18:25, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Normally the founder would apply Bureaucrat rights to members, and those Bureaucrats can apply Bureaucrat rights to other members. But there are no active Bureaucrat members on here to do so. In special cases, you could submit an application to Wikia Community to gain Bureaucrat rights, but that's only when a Wikia has been abandoned with no contributors for 60 days. PrimusGod 18:34, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Sad truth, yes. I'm trying to find more contact information of Gato's so I can annoy him enough to do it. PrimusGod 18:45, January 7, 2012 (UTC) yeah whats up? It was Invader.Lena PrimusGod 02:35, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Whodunit? I don't think I did, I always sign my messages. What's this mystery message you're referring to exactly? Dykeatron 21:48, January 8, 2012 (UTC) yeah yeah sorry i keep forgetting to sign my name. Selena <3 01:46, January 9, 2012 (UTC) (there we go) Shunk No problem. I just went onto google and searched for images of Shunk and saved one of them. If you want to take your own pictures then there shooould be a button two buttons above the "delete" button that says "print screen/sysrq". Hopefully that helps. Dykeatron 20:44, January 9, 2012 (UTC) I've contacted Wikia Staff about it. PrimusGod 22:31, January 9, 2012 (UTC) It's being taken care of supposedly. I'm waiting for their next response. PrimusGod 10:02, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ...I never mentioned anything about banning him. In fact, there's no reason to even try to ban him on this wiki. He hasn't directly affected the wiki enough to result in a ban/perma-ban. On other wikis, that's his business. The administrators don't have the right to ban him for something he didn't do on this wiki. Whether or not he removes the wiki is up to him and the decision of Wikia Staff, not Invader Zim Wikia Staff. And unless the Wiki Robilist made is directly aimed towards you, I don't suggest initiating anything with Robilist regarding it until after Wikia Staff have handled it. PrimusGod 21:10, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ok ok. i think i can do that. i might have to read over it a few times to think what i should do. haha... so i do any episode that has "facts of doom" right? any way i think i got it! i will do it over the days but ill do it asap! Selena <3 22:28, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Not to be the ass of the horse ranch, but to put it bluntly, I don't really care for the Facts of Dooms subcategories. While I do like the idea/concept, I don't like it enough to fully support it to the point where I'm going to be contributing to the change. It's too new of a change for me to accept it with my old little mind. I hope I don't offend you in any way. Since it's supported by Administrators, I can't revert it, so I'll just sit back and pout for a while. Besides, I don't know the difference between those four categories enough to place the Facts into different categories. c; PrimusGod 23:28, January 11, 2012 (UTC) yupp!! you are very welcome. :D Selena <3 01:58, January 12, 2012 (UTC) GUESS WHAT? I got Gato to come back to promote Teneery and Dykeatron to Bureaucrats. Now, as for that subcategories thing... I'm not specifically opposed to it. Nothing in it should constitute me disliking it at all. I just... don't like it. It's my brain's incapacity to accept new changes, nothing on you. PrimusGod 11:00, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Congratulations Aw, thank you so much! I have a big stupid grin on my face now. I'm glad that we've been able to make your experience on this wiki a pleasant one. Dykeatron 20:02, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Well, thank you for your kind words. I'm glad you like it here and I hope that thanks to my promotion I'll able to put much more work on this wiki than previously. Teneery 09:35, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I reversed your edit because you didn't completely delete the whole sentence; therefor I thought you made a mistake you didn't catch. And no, I did not. Oh well. PrimusGod 22:41, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I saw your edits on the Untitled Page and the user who created it. First, a person who creates a Page cannot delete it, regardless of whether they made it or not. Only an Administrator/Bureaucrat can do so. Second, you were threatening the Wiki contributer that made the page, which in my opinion is not acceptable. Saying that an Administrator would ban them is saying that they wouldn't take into consideration that this was only the first time the Wiki Contributor created spam. Third, it's not vandalism, it's spam. Vandalism is when you edit something and it contributes nothing but negatives. Fourth, the mentioning of TARDISWiki. It sounds like they don't know how to handle their powers. You should KINDLY warn a user about what they've done before becoming more like what I saw you post. Fifth, removing content on said page. I won't say you don't have a right to do so, since it is just removing the content on a page already marked for deletion. That being said, there's no point in removing that content (though your opinion may differ, which I respect). It does contribute to the growing Revision history, and makes it more complicated for Administrators/Bureaucrats to look through when looked for original content. Sixth, WHAT was with the Categories you added? I'm detecting spam-category-adding here to get badges... Please don't do that again. If a page needs to be deleted, only add "To Be Destroyed", not categories like "Death of a Taco". Spamming categories also adds to categories that have not been created, cluttering the Categories listings and making it more difficult to find a particular category. p: Hope you don't think I'm coming down too hard or being a dyke (to put it bluntly), but seriously. Jesus. It's hard enough looking through your bazillion edits. NOW I sound like a crank. :D PrimusGod 22:52, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm still wondering about the spam categories you added, like "Tacos". PrimusGod 23:01, January 14, 2012 (UTC) The fact that you keep apologizing after you've already apologized is proof to me. No hard feelings. PrimusGod 23:34, January 14, 2012 (UTC) In many instances around the world (in real life, not just the Invader Zim universe) a race or species is represented by its insignia (logo), whether it is fictional or nonfictional. Take Transformers, as a random, nonspecific example. Their species is represented by their insignia. Or the human race. We tend to show ourselves either by flag or by an identity-less black silhouette of a human figure (generally male).PrimusGod 02:22, January 15, 2012 (UTC) So, which page are we talking about? There is no Irken Race page, and the closest thing I think you're talking about is the Irken page. It's fine the way it is. And you mentioned the logo being used on another page. Well, it happens. Images are reused, believe it or not. X: PrimusGod 02:43, January 15, 2012 (UTC) That's like saying it's redundant for the Irken Empire to have two logos instead of one. You're thinking about this too hard, and I think spending a little too much time on the wiki for you to be a student. p: This is just me in my bigoted thinking pattern. Ooh, an off track question: Have you ever read any Dean Koontz books? If so, have you read "From the Corner of his eye"?PrimusGod 13:52, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Wikia "blacking out" is a way to protest against the bills of SOPA/PIPA. Hundreds of thousands of other websites are doing it as well. PrimusGod 11:40, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: SOPA I actually didn't even know that Wikia was shutting down at all, so I'm not the best person to ask. Dykeatron 20:41, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Ah, well, it seems I'm just unobservant. The skin would be an eyesore if it was taken away. It would be like walking outside after living in a dark room all your life. Way back when, some pages on here were black and some were white, and if you opened a new article you risked being blinded. Oh well, it's for a good cause. Also, I'm not the one who takes care of customization of the background and stuff like that. To be honest, I don't know WHO does that. Dykeatron 01:13, January 19, 2012 (UTC) I don't like your suggestion for a change in the background. Insert crossing of the arms here. The "smiley face symbol" as you call it, is the symbol for ALL Irkens, not just the military/Invaders/equipment. PrimusGod 22:09, January 18, 2012 (UTC) It. Is. The. Fragging. Irken. Race. Symbol. Though I am all for a remake of the Zim Wiki Logo. U: PrimusGod 22:34, January 18, 2012 (UTC) If we're talking about the background of the wiki, I'd REALLY appreciate it if it would just be left alone. "It's what Gato would have wanted". If we're talking about the logo, I don't really mind. A change or not, won't really affect me. PrimusGod 01:34, January 19, 2012 (UTC) That will not stop SOPA/PIPA from destroying the wiki. If you don't have PERMISSION from the original content holders (Nickelodeon or Jhonen), then it automatically infringes the bill's policies. PrimusGod 12:05, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Most likely, yes. But that only covers content he created. Pages like Nickelodeon or InvaderCON would still be in the red zone for SOPA/PIPA, so it still infringes. I can ask Jhonen in an e-mail if it's alright to have certain parts of this wiki safe, though he's sort of "lost sight" for Invader Zim. X: PrimusGod 19:54, January 20, 2012 (UTC) While WE may not be a profit organization, Wikia in general IS a profit organization, where they get money for page views. We're being hosted on Wikia, therefor we're generating money. Also, there are stray links left by anonymous/wiki contributors leading to places they can see episodes. It may be best to just check every episode summary article page to make sure there isn't any of those. And I will contact him. :U PrimusGod 20:02, January 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm not obligated to reveal his personal e-mail. :U But I'll send him something. X: PrimusGod 20:11, January 20, 2012 (UTC) We have his approval. PrimusGod 00:53, January 21, 2012 (UTC) While NICK does own some rights to Invader Zim, Jhonen ultimately has control. He could always breach one of the contracts NICK set up with him, though he's legally obligated to withdraw from any of them. Why yes, I am a member of Soapy Waffles. I'm one of the four people working there (Tallest Rose, Tallest Sarah, etherstar, and myself) as a pencil test animator. :D PrimusGod 01:25, January 21, 2012 (UTC) If you think that's strenuous, try adding school, art commissions, and a whole other animation partnership (RBR and I). XD A pencil test animator is an animator who does the basics for the animation; all the movements and such that you see in an animation, except without color/lineart normally. Usually referred to sketching, basically. I'll link you to an incomplete animation I've done that basically describes all the processes (relatively short). Here. The first part is with some of a Finalist Animator's work in it (the background--fully colored and lined) and a Pencil Test Animator's work (the blue lined character with the white filling). Normally there's sound to it, but I don't have any for it. xD The next part is basically the animatics--the basics of animating to guide you through it. I did all of this myself as examples for Tallest Rose to evaluate. PrimusGod 01:36, January 21, 2012 (UTC) >>One'd think that you actually worked on Zim while it was still on the air. One could say that... implications I'd rather not reveal upfront in case there comes a wave of Zim-fans that just annoy the hell out of me. Hehe, I'm slow replying today. PrimusGod 01:53, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I try not to blurb out information like that, but now that it's on the Wiki, what's the point of removing it? I mean, sure, I COULD, as most wikia viewers are as dumb as rocks and wouldn't think about looking into the history of a user's page, but there's always that one jerk. I saw your activity--thanks! Did you hear MegaUploads was removed already? Not under SOPA, thankfully. MegaVideos is most likely going to come down as well. I live in the dreary state of Hob''o''hio. PrimusGod 02:13, January 21, 2012 (UTC) OH is a crapfest. You've won the IC before? What was your display of? We don't have too much snow right now, but I think now is the time Mother Nature started to dust the dandruff off of her head. XD It's also pretty cold now, when four days ago it was 52 degrees. PrimusGod 02:23, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Sweet dreams~ PrimusGod 02:47, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hi! I'm Maria Skellington. I know we haven't talked before but I'm just informing you on my wiki for fan characters, and so.... We have most characters for Invader Zim if I'm correct :) Maria Skellington 19:07, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Please join!!! h yeah! forgot the link (blush) http://cartoonfancharacters.wikia.com/wiki/Cartoon_Fan_Characters_Wiki Unfortunately, the voices for 'The Trial' were never recorded because of the time in which Invader Zim was cancelled. They'd JUST finished the script for it, too. The next episode we're doing, however, is '10 Minutes To Doom' (my personal favorite! :D) PrimusGod 02:05, January 22, 2012 (UTC) We'll always be sticking to the script. ;3 And I'm not really the one who determines what episodes come next. All I know is that it's 10 Minutes to Doom next. PrimusGod 02:23, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I don't know... I'm just that awesome? x3 PrimusGod 02:34, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Laugh out loud, I still love you anyways, Doctor. <3 PrimusGod 04:21, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Pictures Uuugh I don't even know why I spent so long trying to add a single photo. I ended up having to find the episode and take a lame screenshot of it. Good luck on all your stuff due! Dykeatron 01:03, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: Mobile Unfortunately, I've always used my desktop for Wikia editing and have never had to use the mobile version. Would it be possible to switch to a different browser, like Chrome or something like that? Unless Safari is the default browser or something. That sounds like a general Wikia issue, I would suggest going to the main website and going to whatever kind of help desk they have, because that sounds like a pretty weird error to have. Sorry I'm not that much help! Dykeatron 01:09, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Mobile Problem I'm afraid I can not help you in this matter, I'm sorry. I was not only always using my computer/notebook to make edits on wiki, but I've never even had an ipod to use it. I guess what Dykeatron said was right, perhaps wiki main website has answers for you. Teneery 06:28, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Could I ask for you to clean up this page? While I have removed some of the spam, some of the areas need rewritting and/or grammatical checking. Formatting such as the "See Also" needs to be fixed. If you can't, that's alright. PrimusGod 11:45, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, Doctor. PrimusGod 14:45, January 28, 2012 (UTC) If she's bringing up that grandma NASA thing, it's obvious she's lying about it because it's so long ago. She wants attention. :U Heck, I was a kid once, and I got over it. I don't WANT a chat here. That's going to ruin the format, and just cause more people to turn their attention to a chat rather than to the wiki itself. And during DOOMcon, we're just going to have stupid fans in there. It doesn't mater if some Wikitroid has a chatroom. We're not them, and will never be them. I'm in a pissy mood. PrimusGod 16:05, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Yes, which is why I marked it for deletion and reverted all the vandalism. PrimusGod 15:18, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ok hahaha yah its okay. but so uhmmmmm yah! and stuff. im so sorry i havent been able to do the episodes. i havent gotten onto the v\computer for a while. i just got an ipod and i have been spending most of my time on that but agauin im sorry. goodness i cant spell right now :) No worries, no hard feelings. It's weird, because I was just sitting here thinking about what I would say if you edited messages on my talk page. Laugh out loud, he he. I was thinking like "Don't do it again, or I'll chop your little typing fingers off!" No worries, though. XD It's just a thought in the moment, it most likely wouldn't be posted on your page. Currently, Soapy Waffles is not planning on posting any completed episode until after the premiere at InvaderCON II: DOOMcon. Then it will be posted on their YouTube page, and I will most likely be posting it on websites like NewGrounds and DeviantArt. TB will be posting it (hopefully) on her FA page. DOOMcon hasn't happened yet. If you're talking about InvaderCON, yes, and it was great. I got to talk to Rikki and Jhonen, and all the other members. Horvitz was a dad, like always. x3 PrimusGod 03:18, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Yes. I do think I left a message for him on his Talk Page. Oh, and my apologies for any misspellings/errors. My right arm recently has been killing me and I think it might be arthritus, as my left arm's elbow joint is experiencing some pain when I bend it as well. And most of my life, yes. PrimusGod 11:09, February 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm not one to start conversations. And yes, that's fine with me. PrimusGod 19:17, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I've retracted my previous statement because I've reasoned with myself that it's your right to request for certain privileges, and there's no reason to get so flustered over it. Having Administrative rights is just a title, and other than a few extra features, there's no reason for me to want to be it--I've already played the role that's been set for me on the wiki. I've been able to do just about anything that Dykeatron/Teneery have done without it, and I've concluded that being an Administrator is just an ego booster. <-How I figured it wasn't a big deal whether you requested rights or not. PrimusGod 19:32, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: Promotion To be honest, I've never played around with changing people's previleges on here! I suppose I should probably poke around and see what kind of rights I have. To answer your question, I do think that you would be a fine administrator, and that we certainly need people as active as you on here, since as you know, a lot of admins are often missing in action. I suppose I'd have to talk it over with another admin to go through with it, but until then I will make sure that I actually have the power to boost people up to admin status. Dykeatron 20:56, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, yes, I found out a few minutes after responding to your first message, heehee. Oh Bureaucrat powers, how I don't even know how to use you. Really, I would notify the other admins, but they're usually not around much, so I would hold off on a decision lest I overstep my boundaries. And the admin list would get pretty lengthy. Sigh. Until then, I think you're doing an excellent job with standard user priveleges. Dykeatron 00:19, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I haven't the foggiest idea where she went! Yes, I saw you contacted Gato. I don't know if you'll get a response though. Let me know what InvaderMEEN says about it. Also, don't bother with Lord Kenny. He's been gone a while and is not considered to be associated with this wiki anymore. Dykeatron 01:24, February 13, 2012 (UTC) InvaderMEEN let me know the vote. Congrats, you now have admin status. Oh, and rollback rights too. It was well deserved, so have fun with it, haha. Also, I'm going to add your name to the list of admins as it appears on the main page. Dykeatron 21:16, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Ah yes, I was discussing the matter of the main page with Teneery. I've been in contact with a representative of Operation Head Pigeons who has given me a banner to post to promote some Invader Zim stuff, both fan-based and official. So I've considered that to be on the top of the page for people to participate in if they want. Dykeatron 20:54, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Where is the chat function? I never saw that option anywhere. Well, I do think it's nice to switch the theme up every now and then. I think it captures the interest of regular visitors and whatnot. Maybe we could work on switching the background or logo up once the main page is updated? I should really get back to Johnny from OHP again, since the banner he had made is ready and I've been sort of working as representative for the Wiki in the matter. Dykeatron 01:44, February 15, 2012 (UTC) On the matter of Zim fan sites, most of them actually ARE endorsed by Nick. One of the things on the banner is promoting a t-shirt design contest that Nick arranged themselves, so it's... reasonably official, really. I liked the idea and I thought we kind of owe it to Head Pigeons for promoting us and expanding the amount of people who read our articles now. I think that was in an earlier message of yours, I think I skipped over it the first time! Sorry about that. I think a new poll and featured article/quote would be awesome. Teneery didn't know how to go about picking them, though. I was thinking we could feature an article that's neglected or otherwise unpopular. I like your idea for a new poll though. And for a quote, well, any of us could pull one off the top of our heads. Alas, I was not on this morning. I'm much too lazy to get out of bed early enough to be able to be online before leaving for school. I'm around all afternoon and evening to discuss these matters though. The sooner we get the new main page up, the better. Dykeatron 20:37, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Like I said, I got over it. You can't promote other members to Administrators if you're only an Administrator yourself. That job is up to the Bureaucrats. Also, (and you were most likely only joking about this, but just a reminder) if you were able to make me an administrator, that wouldn't really be in good faith, because you should at least discuss it with other administrators active about it before you promote someone. PrimusGod 21:55, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh. WHELP, I missed one day of editing, and I was around 143 days of editing on the wiki, close to 200 days to get that Zim's Devotion badge (which I made SURE I logged on every day, even when my internet wasn't working. :Y). I missed one freaking day and now I have to start over. ALL HOPE IS LOST. Other than that, nothing is really wrong anymore. Since I've accepted my position as a regular member (that I don't need powers to do good), I'm pretty much okay now. That badge though is killing me. PrimusGod 22:14, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ...I do not celebrate Valentines Day. PrimusGod 10:58, February 15, 2012 (UTC) This femme is about two seconds from releasing retard rage. NO CHAT FUNCTION! Laugh out loud, cleaning up all that crap I posted earlier. But you're damn right I oppose to the background changing. It's not morale--It's fine the way it is, it compliments the colours of the wiki, and keeps it easy on the eyes. I don't want to visit a crappy, two-bit wiki with some slaggy background that looks horrible (ALL THAT GREEN, just think about it!) In fact, the wiki would be better off with/without the same background, with the black scheme. PrimusGod 10:59, February 15, 2012 (UTC) New Section I was joking about that "retard rage" thing. :Y When Mike said it, it was SO funny, because this guy called Cameron has two faces--a serious "I hate you" face, and a happy face, which is when he's smiling. Whenever he's not smiling, he looks like he wants to murder you, and Mike's afraid that at any moment, Cameron would unleash "retard rage", where he can't really control it because it happens so rarely they wouldn't know what to do. What are you talking about "the picture-watermark thing"? Are you talking about the background of the wiki, which is "I'M NORMAL"? That's a background. And it's covered behind wiki stuff, so I wouldn't see how it's distracting. >I tried enabling it last night as a test. But you said it was an accident. And it DOES cause frequent lag for users of older browsers. It also clutters up the right side of the wiki with Javascript and scripts that either break the layout for users with smaller monitor resolutions, or breaks the layout of the wiki in general. It also slows down the loading time of a page for users like me. I'm not trying to convince you of anything. You are dealing with an unsatisfied, regular user here, Doctor, not a friend. You are going to have situations like this in the future where people are going to outright HATE what you do, and this is setting a situation in which it occurs. I may be your "friend", but when it comes to your Moderating Duties, I will not be lenient in my requests/opinions. PrimusGod 11:38, February 15, 2012 (UTC) >it is irrelevant how you feel about the matter: With all due respect, this was such a jackass thing for you to say. How someone feels about something DOES matter. In fact, that is half of what voting is--how someone feels about the matter and that encourages them to vote what they feel is good/whatever. That was not an enraged rant. That was me saying how I felt, and if you want to see an enraged rant that may jerk a tear from your eye, I will give it to you. I am showing as much respect as I have for you. The way you interpret it is how much respect you think I have for you, not how much I actually have for you. You hinted at wanting to change things that are already perfect the way they are. That can be compared to wanting to change the way America is run--from Presidential to Monarchy. That's going to make a lot of people upset. How can you accidentally enable something that is CLEARLY labeled as a chat function? PrimusGod 20:25, February 15, 2012 (UTC) It seems we're back on the same foot now. I'm REALLY iffy about that chat feature, though... I've seen bad things happen with just about every wiki that houses it (and add on that lag and all that comes with it). The background, less as much, but oh god, the horrors that come with a chat function. Lag, drama, trolling, LAG, formatting errors, fighting, the lag.PrimusGod 01:27, February 16, 2012 (UTC) I've seen lag on just about every system I've used (with the exception of a high upgraded gaming computer). According to Word, my Talk Page is 22 pages long. Half of that is either praise or just decent conversation, and only 14% of it is actual "drama". Though, drama is better to be recorded than lost in the logs of a chat feature, because if something should arise that requires the attention of an Administrator, and there is not one to tend to it, there could be huge issues. Though, we can test the lag. Since my TP is 22 pages long, I can test it on two different computers and see the response time it takes to load the page. I'll give you the numbers afterwards. PrimusGod 01:41, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sandy Claws Pages are deleted under the little "Edit" button. Under the drop down list should be "delete," and you can do stuff like give a reason for deletion, etc.... I don't think we had an article for Santa Claus until now. We should probably leave it. But right now it is in dire desperate need of rewriting. I'll start editing it right now. Dykeatron 01:30, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Testing I totally forgot we were running the tests, and I was all screaming at my computer to stop lagging when I was loading my talk page. XD Then I found the chat was activated, and decided to run the tests. For a Windows 7, it takes 19.33 seconds to load a page with a length of 22 pages, while normally it would take under .52 seconds. For a Windows Vista, it took 10.478 seconds. A netbook? Don't even get me started. An astounding 44.96 seconds, when normally it takes around 2 seconds. For tablets such as the Kyros Coby tablet, it took 30.18 seconds, and for an Android powered phone, just under 16 seconds. For a clean, only-the-necessities school computer, it took only 6 seconds, which is disturbing, because they are generally the fastest computers you can get--without anything downloaded on it. These are regular Windows XP computers, and could load this length of a webpage in under .02 seconds. So I am extremely disappointed. For a HP Pavilion (Windows 95-98), 2 min 35 sec (though these are old computers, I keep mine in top condition). I hope this changes your opinion on keeping a chat feature. And dear lord, the lag I'm getting is awful. PrimusGod 14:32, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Oh, don't delete the Santa Claus page. It is a genuine page that doesn't contain information already in another article (About Santa Clause, which I cannot find, so it should stay). Also, to delete, at the top of the article, there should be a purple/pink "Edit" button. If you click on the arrow next to it, a drop down list will appear, and Delete is an option there. Once you click it, you will be directed to a form that will entitle you to delete the article. Use sparingly. PrimusGod 14:37, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Hehe, that's a good one. Though, when I first started experiencing the problems months ago on other wikis w/chat enabled, I did some research into it. :3 PrimusGod 12:19, February 18, 2012 (UTC) stuff.......... hey Dr. Anonymous1. its me! i have a few things to say. im sorry for not being able to get on the computer. my computer dosent let me copy and paste so i cant really so it. also, as you talked about Dr. Who i had no idea what the heck it was. my sister showed me it and now my entire family are whovians. it is my favorite t.v. show besides invader zim. if you want to look up "TARDIS wiki" and it wouold have a wiki all about dr. who. im not sure if this is what your talking about but i know what it is. anyway sorry about not being able to do that thing for all the episodes. i would if i could! Selena <3 03:15, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Unfortunately, no. I'm no leader--I'm a follower. PrimusGod 15:36, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Favorite character list would be too lengthy, and the villains? Practically every character except for the humans are evil. What about two parter? PrimusGod 16:07, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Zim IS an antagonist. :U PrimusGod 17:03, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Yet Zim Wiki's article on Zim states that "he is the main protagonist of the Nickelodeon animated series". Let me direct quote that although he is the protagonist of a children's show, Zim is, morally and ethically, a villain (though occasionally considered an antihero), being overall a fairly unsympathetic character and usually only causing chaos and destruction for either himself or his own race (Zim.wikia.com). More on it. "Zim could have been considered the first Nicktoon villain to have ever killed anyone had the series not been cancelled..."PrimusGod 03:11, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Activity Yeah... I noticed. My guess would be that they're probably just some 12-year-old who isn't aware what is and is not acceptable in articles. If it continues I'll just talk to them. A while ago I banned someone for a year who was really screwing up the wiki, so. You know. There's always that. Dykeatron 22:08, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the wonderful accomplishment! I promise that I will help this wiki much as I can. 20:16, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay, see you tomorrow! 02:09, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Answer What message? The assignament thing? yeah, I get it, and I put that in some pages, as:Zim Eats Waffles,Vindicated!,The Voting of the Doomed and The Most Horrible X-Mas Ever. About the other thing of administrator, I'm not, but an administrator told me that he's going to talk about it with the founder to decide if make me administrator, bureaucrat or rollback or nothing. 18:55, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay. 17:01, February 26, 2012 (UTC) thanks :)) i have missed being on here. thanks though! :))) Re: Irken articles I think if we did that we'd have one big lengthy article on our hands. A lot of those articles are pretty wordy. Since most of them link to a lot of the other Irken-related articles it's probably best to keep them all separate. Dykeatron 01:02, February 27, 2012 (UTC) I have a right to do so. I didn't disagree with anyone--I was merely responding to someone. Also, it was not your blog post, so I really don't think you have a right to control the context of which I make my posts if it is not your own blog post. If you want to say "Don't Be Rude in your comments", then go ahead! If you think it is rude of me what I'm doing to someone who was more rude to ME than I to HIM, take it up with Dykeatron. PrimusGod 10:58, February 27, 2012 (UTC) OHHHH, were you talking about the person who posted on Gato's blog? That was a troll, and needed to be dealt with accordingly. PrimusGod 10:59, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Reply Heh, no problem. I just remember seeing a video awhile back with a Bloody GIR in the same spot, and I decided to add some information. ^^ Invader LEK 15:40, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Invader LEK